The Young Masters
by lovekpopsj
Summary: Kyuhyun, being one of the young masters of the Cho family had to spend most of his days alone. He couldn't take it anymore, especially since his mother monitored his every move.


"We're truly sorry, it seems like young master Kyu had escaped again. We can't find him anywhere," said the old man, standing just in front of the big, rectangular desk, a desk full of paper works and important documents.

A young man sitting on the other side of the desk looked up from the paper he was working on. His fingers went automatically to the bridge of his nose, massaging it lightly, trying to control his emotion. But not even 5 seconds later, "Aissh!" he yelled loudly. "That kid! Doesn't he know how important this afternoon's meeting is?" he added, standing up.

"We tried looking for him everywhere inside and outside his school, but we still couldn't find him," the old man said again. "I assume he left early from school and went somewhere without any of the guards knowing. The guards only stayed there from about 2 hours in the morning before they left and then came back an hour later," he explained.

The young man sighed. "If that's the case, then I think I need to find him myself. Mr Kim, prepare the car, I'll be downstairs in 20 minutes."

"Are you sure, young master? Do you want me to inform Mr and Mrs Cho about this too?" asked Mr Kim.

"No, don't. My brother will be in big brother if mother and father find out. Just stay silent, until I tell you to do something," the young master told him as clearly as possible.

"I understood. I will tell the driver to prepare your car right away, and we will be leaving in 20 minutes."

"Do you know any place where my brother likes to go to?" asked the young master, looking around from the window.

They were already in the car, the driver in the front, Mr Kim and the young master at the back with the guards following right behind them in another car.

"Yes, young master. I know some places that he likes to go, he had requested them to me," replied Mr Kim.

"What? Was he even allowed leaving the house?" he asked, surprised.

"No," Mr Kim replied calmly. "But there were usually times when we just couldn't reject his request and we just had to agree," he said, before quickly adding, "But of course, never without the proper guards to escort him to those places. We couldn't risk him."

"Did mother and father know about it?"

"No, not at all. He asked us to keep it from them," he replied. "Oh, we are here. This is one of the places he likes to visit."

"Amusement park?" the young master asked, surprised. "How the hell did he get to a place like this?"

"He said he needed something to put his mind off things and asked me to bring him here. He didn't play any games though. He just sat there on that bench watching people passed by for about an hour," explained Mr Kim.

The young master nodded as he registered the fact he just knew about his brother. It had been a long time since they had been together. He was always busy with works after he graduated his study in America, his brother was always left alone at home. Their parents weren't always at home either, so none of his family really knew a lot about him.

"I don't see him anywhere, young master," Mr Kim spoke up suddenly, breaking all the thoughts that had been going through the younger boy's head. "He must be somewhere else."

"..and where would that place be?" he asked.

The older man paused for a few seconds. "You will see," he said as he continued to walk slowly in front of the young master, two of the guards still following right behind him.

They were back in the car again. The driver continued driving. It had been about 10 minutes after Mr Kim had whispered something to his ear, which he replied with a nod.

Before they knew it, they already arrived to the second place. The young master looked outside from his window, his eyes widened. "The hospital?" he asked confused. "He went here often?"

"Not really," the older man replied. "Only when he had the chance. Now that you are back, Mrs Cho is always at home and keeps monitoring your brother's every moves, it's hard for him to go anywhere. So it has been a long time since he last visited here."

"Let's just go in and check then," the young man said as they went out of the car. Mr Kim leaded the way and the young master followed right behind.

"I know one place he likes to visit.." Mr Kim told him. "There is this one ward located right—YOUNG MASTER!" he practically shouted. He didn't even get to finish his sentence. The young master beside him was a bit surprised by the butler's sudden raised of voice and turned to the direction the older man was looking at.

"Kyuhyun?" he asked to himself, frowning. There was Kyuhyun, sitting on one of the bench. He was staring at the wall right in front of him, totally ignoring everyone who passed by. Tears could clearly be seen right about to fall from his eyes, the feeling of numbness took over him as he tried to hold himself from crying.

"K-kyuhyun-ah.." the young master called out as he ran towards his younger brother, leaving Mr Kim and the guards behind. "Hyunnie, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He knelt in front of his younger brother and touched both his hands worriedly, only to jump a bit. The younger boy's hands were ice cold, his eyes showed nothing but blankness as he turned to face his older brother.

"H-hae hyung?" he asked, his voice were barely above a whisper. His face was pale and his eyes just showed how tired and scared he was.

Donghae felt even more worried. "hyun-ah.. Tell me what's wrong," he ordered, shaking Kyuhyun's arm lightly.

Kyuhyun didn't reply, instead he looked down and began...trembling, trying so hard to hold himself from crying. "You are scaring me! What happened? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Donghae asked again, beginning to raise his voice at the younger boy. He himself, was scared, he was scared for his brother.

"He-he's going to die, hyung," Kyuhyun said as more tears slowly flowed down his cheeks. It seemed like only to say those words hurt him.

Hearing his younger brother's reply, Donghae gasped a bit. "W-who?" he asked before he turned to Mr Kim. "D-do you know about this?" he asked the older man.

"I am very sorry, young master. But I really don't know anything about this," Mr Kim replied.

Donghae sighed as he massaged his temples lightly, getting a headache. He was still kneeling in front of his younger brother. "Kyuhyun-ah. You have to tell me the whole story. Don't be like this. You're scaring me.."

"I-I don't want to lose him hyung.." Kyuhyun said. That was when he lost it all. He was trembling. His body was shaking badly, reaching for his older brother's comforting chest. "I-I don't want that, hyung.. I don't want him to leave me, hyung. It h-hurts."

Kyuhyun was crying hard in front of him, holding him. Seeing his brother like this, Donghae felt like his heart had been ripped and it wasn't in a gentle manner. It was as if something was tearing it apart. The pain was too painful that he couldn't help but to shed a tear. It had been years since he saw Kyuhyun crying. It had been years since Kyuhyun ever showed his weakness. And now there he was, holding his younger brother, who was silently seeking for a comfort.

"sssh.. It's okay, don't cry hyunnie-ah.. I'm right here. It's all gonna be okay," Donghae tried to reassure his brother. "Your hyung is here. I won't leave you.." Donghae said, tightening his embrace. "I promise, I'll never leave you ever again.."

Their position remained the same for a few more minutes when Kyuhyun's sobs began to die down. Kyuhyun was calm enough to breath normally again. He was sitting next to Donghae with his head resting on the older boy's chest, tightly holding to his jacket, afraid to let it go.

That was when Mr Kim suddenly approached them. He was standing not far away and he heard everything the two brothers were saying. Now, he finally knew why Kyuhyun always came home late and got scolded by his mother. He looked at the youngest son of the Cho family and slowly touching the boy's forehead. He might be only a butler, but he had been on the boy's side since he was very young. Kyuhyun was like a son to him that he'd like to protect forever.

"I think we need to bring him back right away, young master. He looks exhausted," he said referring to Kyuhyun.

Donghae looked down at his brother. "Hyunnie, let's go home and take some rest," he said as he slowly began to pull Kyuhyun away from him. But Kyuhyun refused to move, he even tightened his hold more. "Hyun-ah.. _gwechanna?_" Donghae asked, frowning.

"I don't want to leave, hyunggg.." Kyuhyun replied. His voice was so low, it showed how tired the young boy was. "I want to stay here.. I don't want to leave.."

"No," Donghae replied. "I don't want you here. I want you home, with me," he ordered calmly, but stern. "It's already late. Mother will be home in an hour, if she finds out about this, she would be very angry. Do you want that?"

Kyuhyun looked up at his hyung's eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Then we should go home now. I promise we'll come back here tomorrow. And I will be here with you, okay?" Donghae said as he tried to reassure his brother.

Kyuhyun raised his head from Donghae's chest, hesitated a bit but then agreed anyway. Donghae smiled as he sighed in relief.

"Mr. Kim, can you help me get him to the car? I think I need to go check on something first," Donghae asked, earning a nod in just a few seconds. But just when he was about to stand u, he remembered something. "..And without the guards please, I'm not a kid anymore," he stated quickly.

"If you insist, young master," replied one of the guard as they took a step back.

Donghae walked around the hallway, not far from where he found Kyuhyun, searching for any clue. Seeing how broken his brother was, he began to feel curious about the person he was talking about. Was that person a girl? A boy?

A few minutes passed. That was when he decided to ask instead. "Excuse me, may I-" he said to one of the nurse on the table. Not even 4 seconds after, he was already cut off by a gasp. Like the usual... These kinds of things happened to him quite a lot that it made him sick. The gasped would usually follow by any line with the words, 'oh my god' and things like that... Freaky girly stuff..

..and true enough. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU-" The nurses began to freaked out.

Feeling a bit annoyed, Donghae sighed in frustration. "Yes. My name is Donghae. I'm the eldest son of the Cho family. I got back here a few months ago. I'm here to ask about someone and this is urgent," he explained quickly, very quickly in fact that it got the nurses speechless. It was fast enough that the nurses didn't even have time to close their wide-opened-mouths. "Are those the things you wanted to ask about?" he asked then, innocently.

"Y-yes," the nurse from before replied. "I-is there anything I can help you?" she asked.

"I need to find someone. He's a patient, in this hospital and-"

"I'm sorry, Donghae-sshi. We can't let out any information about any patients here. That would be against the rule," the nurse replied with her apologetic eyes.

"Please, this is very important. Not only for me but for my brother-," Donghae began.

"Your brother? Cho Kyuhyun?" the nurse suddenly asked.

"...yes," Donghae replied after a pause, confused.

"So that's why he looked familiar," the nurse said as she looked through some files. "He was here this morning, right?"

Hearing that, Donghae frowned as he glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him. It was already 6 pm. "So Kyuhyun had been here for more than 8 hours?" he muttered to himself.

"What?" the nurse asked.

"No. I was just talking to myself there," he replied. "By the way, you said you saw my brother here, right? May I know which room he went to?"

"There is this patient that your brother visits often. His name is Lee Sungmin," the nurse explained.

'_Who is this Lee Sungmin? Does his family own any business? How does Kyuhyun know him?'_ Donghae thought to himself. "Do they have any kind of relationship?"

"I'm not sure about that, Donghae-sshi. But their rooms were side by side when your brother was transferred here."

"Transferred? What do you mean?"

"Kyuhyun-sshi was hospitalised here two months ago."

"W-what? Why?"

"From the information I got, he had anaemia. And he wasn't in his best condition that we had to hospitalised him for 3 days," the nurse explained.

Donghae frowned, closing his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath. The poor boy was just trying to calm himself down. Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't anybody tell me about this?

"CHO KYUHYUN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" came a woman's voice yelling in the living room.

Kyuhyun looked at his mother, startled by her sudden outburst as they stepped inside the house. He was speechless. It was rare for his mother to be very upset at him and yet, there he was, standing in front of his furious mother.

"Don't you know that bad things could easily happen if you leave without proper guards with you? Aren't you big enough to know that you are the son of the Cho family?" his mother continued yelling as Kyuhyun remained silent with his head down.

"Mother, I think this is not the right time-" Donghae said, trying to defend his brother.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to your brother, so be quiet," Mrs Cho replied sternly to his eldest son, then immediately turning back to Kyuhyun. "Where were you? Were you that reckless that you had to run during school period? I called and they said you left early.. What were you thinking?"

Hearing all the yells from his mother made Kyuhyun felt so weak, it was as if his energy was drained and he didn't have any oxygen left to breathe in. He was not used to this. He didn't like being scolded or to be yelled at. He hated the feeling. He felt as if everything around him was spinning.

"Mother, he's-"

"Quite!"

"But-"

"Sorry Madam, but Young Master Kyu needs his rest," Mr. Kim finally said, trying to stop his madam from scolding his sons more. He knew Kyuhyun wasn't really the type who would just talk back to his mother, that's why someone should probably help him out of this kind of situation.

Without a word, his mother turned and left.

Kyuhyun looked even paler now, and it scared Donghae to death. He held his brother close to him. Kyuhyun hadn't said a word since they left the hospital, he looked exhausted. He even fell into a short sleep in the car on their way home.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Donghae whispered to his younger brother as he shook him a bit.

"I-I'm fine hyung.." Kyuhyun replied as he pulled himself back. "I just want to have some time alone.. in my room."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to help you get upstairs?" Donghae asked worriedly, reaching for his brothers' hand back.

"It's okay Young Master, I'll help him," Mr. Kim suddenly said. With a bit of hesitation, Donghae nodded his head slowly. "Don't worry. I will make sure Young Master Kyuhyun has enough rest," he assured the boy as he took Kyuhyun's arm and leaned him onto his own body.

It was midnight. Donghae couldn't sleep. He felt tired, but his mind couldn't seem to shut down and rest just yet. He tried counting sheep, until more than 600 even, but he still couldn't sleep. He was about to check on some paper works on his table when he suddenly heard some footsteps from right outside his door and some sound of people talking. The voices were faint but loud enough to make him couldn't concentrate on his work.

"Aissssh.." Donghae was frustrated, he couldn't take it anymore. "What are they doing?" he murmured to himself as he stood from his chair and went for the door. He turned the knob slowly and pulled the door open when he saw Mr. Kim and a few maids standing in front of Kyuhyun's room. One of them was holding a glass of water and some pills.

"Y-Young Master?" said the maid as she realised the presence of the eldest son.

"What happened?" Donghae now asked frowning worriedly. All the tiredness he had been feeling left him right away. "Did something happen? How's Kyuhyun?"

"Young Master Kyu is not doing too well. He threw up a while ago," spoke one of the maids.

"What? Is he okay?" Donghae began to freak out, his eyes widened.

"Nothing serious, Young Master, he's just having a slight. We called Doctor Lee and made sure everything is okay.." explained Mr. Kim, tying to calm the boy down.

Donghae sighed in relief. The tense he felt on his body a few seconds ago disappeared, only to be hit by the tiredness once again, with full force.

"Is there something wrong, young master? Are you okay?" asked Mr. Kim when he saw Donghae's sudden change of expression.

"Yes, Mr. Kim, don't worry. I think I'm just a bit overworked. I'll be okay in the morning," Donghae replied calmly.

"If you are sure, young master," Mr. Kim said again as he bowed a little, silently asking for a permission to go.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Kim, before you go.." Donghae began before the butler had the chance to move.

"Yes, young master?"

"You said you called a doctor, right?" he asked. The old man nodded slowly. "Can you give me his number? You have it with you, right?"

"urghh.." a painful moan was heard. All the people in the room glanced worriedly at the person on the bed. The young boy couldn't stop moving from left to right. His whole body was tensed. His eyes clutched tightly, and sweats were forming on his forehead. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Young master.." called the old man slowly and softly onto his ear. He was trying to wake the younger boy up, trying to shake him out of his nightmare, but it was hard. "Young master- Kyuhyun, please wake up.." Feeling useless and helpless, he finally decided to shake the boy harder.

With a loud gasp and wide eyes, Kyuhyun finally woke up. "Hyung.." he said softly. His eyes seemed lost. It was empty.

"What?" asked Mr. Kim.

"H-hae hyung.. w-where is hae hyung? Hae hyung.. HAE HYUNG!" he suddenly screamed. It scared the maids away, especially when he started to struggle in Mr. Kim's embrace.

"Young master, please calm down.." the butler tried to calm the boy but it was no use.

"HAE HYUNG!" Kyuhyun screamed louder, it was loud enough to make all the people in the house heard him, and that included Donghae.

"What is it? What happened? Where is Kyuhyun? Where is he? What happened?" Donghae's voice could be heard on the door. Not long after, the door was opened harshly. "Kyuhyun-ah!" came Donghae running in.

"HYUNG!" Kyuhyun screamed again as he jumped off his bed and ran to Donghae. He hugged his older brother tightly. It was too tight that it was hard to Donghae to breathe. "Hyung, don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Pleaseeee. Don't leave me, hyung!"

It took time for Donghae to register all these things. First, Kyuhyun was hugging him. Second, Kyuhyun was telling him to not leave. Third, was...was Kyuhyun crying?

"Hyun-ah.. what's wrong?" Donghae asked him, concerned by his brother sudden outburst. Ignoring the fact that he was almost suffocated. "Why are you crying? I'm not going anywhere..."

"You are lying!" Kyuhyun yelled at his older brother, now pulling himself away.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not going to leave you, I'm here. I'm with you!"

"BUT YOU WON'T TOMORROW! You will leave! I'll be alone here!"

"What? No.. Why would I leave you? I wouldn't leave you, Kyuhyun."

"BUT YOU DID! YOU LEFT ME! YOU WENT TO AMERICA! YOU EVEN LIED TO ME!" Kyuhyun yelled louder. He couldn't stand it. He was too tired of people leaving him. He was tired of everything. He was too tired of his lonely life. He just wanted to have his brother on his side. He just wanted for his brother to not leave him.

He felt his cheeks burning with anger. His sight was blurring as tears kept forming and falling from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Kyu.." Donghae began. He wanted to say something but.. he couldn't. It was true he left Kyuhyun. It was true he lied to him.. But he didn't want to. "Kyu.." he tried again, reaching for his brother's trembling shoulder.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Kyuhyun.. I'm so sorry. I swear. I didn't want to leave you.. It wasn't..I wasn't-"

"SHUT UP!" Kyuhyun's body was shaking even harder now. His anger was reaching to the top. He couldn't take it. It was hard for him to breathe. It felt like all oxygen in him were being sucked out and nothing was left. He felt weak. And his knees finally gave up under him...

"KYUHYUN!" Donghae went to reach his baby brother again, this time Kyuhyun didn't pull away. Instead he was sobbing hard on Donghae's chest. "Kyuhyun.. Mother told me to go. It wasn't me, I swear. I wanted to tell you but I know you wouldn't agree.." Donghae trailed off fast.

"I waited for you, hyung. I waited for you for a long time. I was hoping that you could call me but you never did. I missed your voice, I missed you.." Kyuhyun replied, sobbing even harder at those painful memories.

Donghae couldn't help but cry. He didn't expect that his brother would felt that empty. He didn't expect that his brother would cry for him that way. He loved his brother too much, and he didn't expect Kyuhyun to love him that same way too.

"K-kyuhyun.. I love you," Donghae whispered to Kyuhyun's ear, hugging his tightly onto his chest. "I love you.. I won't leave you again.. I promise.. I love you," he repeated as tears flowed down his cheeks.


End file.
